tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Holmes
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | N/A |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Little Rock, Arkansas |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.67 meters |- | Weight: | 180 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Brown |- | Eye Color: | Blue |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Alyssa Holmes (Sister) Brendan Holmes (Brother) |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Atlanta, Georgia |- | Allies: | Ian Powers |- | Enemies: | N/A |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Legend Games |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Legend Games |} Dylan Lee Holmes is a comic book/manga author created by Buddy Thompson that makes a cameo appearance in every LegendGames Entertainment title. He is the fictional creator of all LegendGames series. The Legacy of Dylan Holmes *''Agent 0049'' *''Avatar City'' *''Block-Stars Studio'' *''Blood Prophecy'' *''B.O.N.D'' *''BOND Legends'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends II'' *''Elders' Legacy'' *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Hero's Retribution 2'' *''Untitled Hero's Retribution Game'' *''Legend Games'' *''Legend Games: Sports Mix'' *''Meta Monsters'' *''Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura'' *''Meta Monsters III'' *''Notoriety'' *''OC Arena'' *''Thrill of the Hunt'' *''Thrill of the Hunt: Survival'' Name origin Dylan's middle name, Lee, is based off of Stan Lee, creator of Marvel Comics. This is a reference to Dylan's role as the "creator" of all LegendGames series and thus, he has a cameo in every LegendGames title. Appearance Dylan is a fairly tall, Caucasian man with spiked brown hair, a 5 o' clock shadow, and blue eyes. He often wears a blue button-up shirt with a gray or black shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. The color of his clothes will often change in his various cameos and playable appearances, although the outfit itself will remain virtually the same. Personality In Legend Games, he mostly serves as a guide to the various game modes, often drawing in a sketch book when players leave the screen idle for a few seconds. Similar to Marvel's Stan Lee, Dylan's personality changes depending on the game he appears in, as his appearance and the character he represents also changes. Relationships to Other Characters *'Ian Powers': Ian was Dylan's roommate in college. The two became best friends and currently work together. Dylan writes comic and manga adaptations of the video games that Ian tests. *'Captain Shenanigans': Captain Shenanigans is the protagonist of a manga series created by Dylan. As the character was based upon himself, Dylan is Captain Shenanigans' secret identity, although his last name is Shenanigans rather than Holmes. *'Siblings': He mentions having two younger siblings: his sister, Alyssa, and his brother, Brendan. Brendan is never seen in-game, although Alyssa appears alongside Dylan in the Hero's Retribution series following Phase 2 of the Vengeance Shared Universe. Gallery The_Sims.png|Dylan's main appearance Dylan Holmes Vampire.png|A higher quality image of Dylan, as he would appear in Avatar City (using the Sims 3 as an example). It's possible for Reaper Avatars to claim his life, and transform him into any undead or supernatural form they wish. In this case, he is a vampire Screenshot-181.jpg|A group of alternate Dylans, showcasing his different appearances. This picture uses The Sims 3 as an example. Despite appearing in the bacground, the Dylan Holmes in the blue shirt is the original. Trivia *A running theme to Dylan's cameos is the fact that no matter what color his outfit is, he is always seen wearing the same shirt, pants, and shoes combination. Additionally, his last name may change in every appearance he partakes in, although his name is always Dylan. Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Meta Characters